


Glimpse To The Other Side

by Alazan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Peter, Protective Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Peter comes back with a baby. Stiles does not. Derek confronts Peter about what happened on the other side...he expected Peter to be his usual dick self. But what he didn't expect was the pain and anguish Peter gives off as he himself comes to realize that he made it back without Stiles. That he was a father again, and his other half was missing. He didn't know how to do this...but he also wasn't going to let anyone take his baby away.





	

_"Stiles **please**...please! You can't leave me...you can't leave **us**...please, just hang on!" _

* * *

 

The baby squirms and fusses in Peter's arms as he tries to calm it. But it's not easy when he's tired and starving and in different levels of pain. But he does his best to ignore himself as he heads towards Melissa. The pack and additional add ons are all around. All looking for someone...Looking for Stiles. 

But he's not coming. 

The only remaining part of Stiles is in Peter's arms and he has to protect it. 

"Can you make sure he's alright?" Peter asked quietly, not wanting to bring too much attention to himself or the baby. For now only Melissa and Argent are paying him any mind. 

Argent's stare is a glare, but he didn't expect anything less. Melissa's is a hard stare as well, but it melts when her eyes land on the bundle wrapped around a flannel shirt and another jacket. When she reached for the baby, Peter's instinct's flare and he pulls back, pulling the baby in protectively as his eyes scan the area for danger.

And there was danger. Even if others told him it was alright. That it was safe now...it wasn't. He was an enemy to many. A bad guy and villain to the rest. They would hurt the baby to hurt him, he knew it. And he couldn't let that happen.

"I'm just going to make sure he's okay." Melissa told him gently.

"You can do it without taking him away." Peter sounds tired, even to his own ears. But no amount of rest will ever change that.

"No one's taking him anywhere...just, let me see him, okay?" She asked gently as she approached and carefully lifted the baby from Peter's arms.

The moment he was gone Peter felt emptier then even when he was a burnt out husk. He watched intently as Melissa checked the baby's temperature and vitals, just waiting for the moment to snatch him up again. 

"Who is he?" Argent asked quietly. 

"My son." Peter replied automatically. It was the truth. But if he listened the noise in the distance, the panic and pain and dismay...it felt like a half truth. Thankfully he was good with those. 

"He's fine. Just a little dirty, hungry. But he seems fine otherwise. The mother?" Melissa asked as he carefully handed the child back to Peter. 

"...dead." Peter replied and while the other two weren't inclined to believe him, the sadness in Peter's eyes was too real. "I'm going now."

"Derek is still out there...don't you want to wait for him?" Melissa asked.

"My pup's hungry." Was Peter's reply before he left. 

* * *

 

_"I'm too tired..."_

_"You have to hang on. **Please**!"_

_"I can't...too much blood."_

_"You **can**! Please don't leave us, Stiles... **please**!"_

_"Take care of him...and yourself..."_

_"Stiles please d-don't...I...I **can't** do this alone...please..."_

_"I...I did come to love you."_

_"Then please don't leave me...please don't leave **us**!" _

* * *

 

"Did you see him over there?!" Derek demanded as he pushed his way into Peter's apartment. He was pacing like a wild animal, ready to pounce on anything. When his eyes landed on Peter he paused for a second. Peter had been erased from his memory and despite him having complicated feelings for his uncle...he had shaped part of Derek's being. It had affected his control. But not as much as Stiles's disappearance. "I remember him...but we can't find him. So...did you see him?" He begged. 

Derek expected different responses from Peter. Nonchalance, apathy, or sarcasm were the main ones, but not the heart broken look that appeared on his uncle's face. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he demanded, "Peter!"

_**"Whaaaaa!"** _

Peter ran to the other room and Derek followed. He stayed by the threshold though as he watched Peter pick up the baby and cradle him in his arms until he calmed down. Derek had heard about Peter bringing a child. He wasn't sure what that was about, if it was actually his or if he found him, but he was more worried about Stiles to really think much of it. But now that he got a clear view something clicked. 

He knew those eyes anywhere. And those moles. 

"Who...whose baby is that?" Derek asked quietly. His voice was shaky and full of emotion. 

Peter placed the baby back carefully into his crib. Placed a blanket over him and leaned down to kiss his forehead and brush some stand of blond hair to the side. Then he walked out of the room with Derek. "He's mine."

"Where's Stiles?" Derek demanded, eyes shining with emotions akin to hurt and betrayal. All of which Peter could smell. 

"He..." Peter shut his eyes as he formed the words to answer Derek's inquiries. "He didn't make it..."

Derek shoved Peter against the wall in anger, half shifting and eyes glowing a bright blue. "What did you do!?" His eyes darted to the nursery room before they landed back on Peter accusingly. "Did you...d-did you _hurt_ him? Fo-forced yourself on him!?" When Peter didn't reply, Derek yelled, " _ **ANSWER ME**_!"

 _"Shut up."_ Peter hushed him angrily. When he heard whimpers he began to make his way back to the nursery but Derek held him back. 

"You son of a bitch!" Derek slammed him back against the wall.

This time Peter reacted and turned the tables, pinning Derek against the wall holding him by his throat. "What do you want from me? _Huh_?! You want me to tell you I was a monster and took advantage of someone you knew? Someone you might have cared a bit more than you let on? Well I didn't! He apparently has a type and _looooves_ us Hales! Because yes, Stiles and I got close! I fucked him good and it was _delicious_ , Derek!" Peter's eyes had that crazed look in them. "Do you wanna know how I had him between my knees sucking me off or how I kept my cock inside of him while we slept?" Peter glared into Derek's eyes before his grip loosened and he spoke more softly...more tired. More miserable. "You wanna hear how I cried when I found out he was carrying my pup? You wanna know how I held him close in the later months and promised him everything under the moon...?

"How I quelled his fears that I would change and be better. Be what I couldn't and wouldn't be to Malia..." He let Derek go completely as he stumbled back. 

As Derek got back to his feet and tried to regain his normal breathing, he looked at how lost and scared Peter looked. 

"You wanna hear how I begged him not to leave us? How I told him I loved him? Because all of that happened...and now...the only thing I have is..." He looked towards the nursery as a single tear fell. "I don't know how to do this...but I will." He looked back at Derek with a steady stare. "No one will take this child away from me." 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this Derek?" 

"You saw the baby yourself, Scott...the Sheriff has a right to know." Derek said quietly. 

"It's gonna kill him."

"There's part of Stiles left...in that baby." 

Scott and him shared one last look before getting out of the car and heading up to Peter to try and convince Peter to tell the Sheriff about his grandson. Except when they went in...the place was empty. All except one note. 

' _Derek,_

_I know you and Scott have been casing the place. I was serious, I can't lose the baby. Not even to his grandfather. I know what the right thing is...but I've never been the good guy. For whatever it's worth...I am sorry._

_-Peter.'_

* * *

 

_"I love you Peter..."_

_"Oh god, please...please don't...I love you too! Please don't leave me." Peter begged. But Stiles, pale and blood, closed his eyes and went lax. Dead in Peter's arms. Peter held him close as he cried over the body of his beloved. Only to move when he heard whimpering._

_Peter breathed in and out with shaky breaths, wiped his eyes and picked up the baby. He forced a smile as he cradled his cub."Hey...hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Daddy's gotcha. He's not going to let anything happen to you. I love you. Daddy and papa love you..." Silent tears fell as he kissed his son's head. Unsure if he will keep his promises of safety._

 


End file.
